


Together

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: *s3e07 spoilers*After those 2 hours at the Home Base bar and Josh's horrifying act, this is what followed up between Darryl and White Josh.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't tell us what happened with them after Josh's performance and the following morning, so I had to make a pretty good guess. I want to trust Rachel Bloom and believe that they will set things right between them, but in the meantime, here's what I think happeded.  
> I'm on denial tbh.

**Together**

Once Josh's disastrous act ended, Hector, Darryl and WhiteJo were disgusted by its wild ending. Hector stood up and rushed towards the bar.

"Hect-" WhiteJo began but was cut off mid-sentence. He scratched the back of his head and tried to look away from Darryl for as long as he could, but he knew the older man had his gaze fixed on him. They made eye contact briefly, but it was Darryl's turn to look the other way.

"Hey, will you be leaving soon?" Darryl asked, facing WhiteJo.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I don't really want to be here any longer, I guess Hector and Heather will deal with Josh." He replied. His eyes were teary, Darryl could tell and it broke him.

"Do you… uh, well, since we couldn't decide who'd go to the parking lot first, do you want us to go together?" Darryl asked, hesitant.

"Sure, let's go." WhiteJo said as he stood up and waited for Darryl to do the same thing.

Once they were in the parking lot Darryl stopped in the row where he had parked.

"Mine's over here." He said while pointing.

"Oh, I'll walk you all the way down." WhiteJo said. The truth is he didn't want them to part ways, so he had to make up an excuse. "I need to stretch my legs after all the time we were in there."

"We were there for quite a while, weren't we?"

Either of them spoke after that until they made it to Darryl's car.

"I'll see you around then, Josh." WhiteJo only nodded, facing the floor.

Darryl wasn't sure if she should do what he was about to do, but he had been thinking about it ever since they walked out of the _Home Base_ bar.

He took a step forward, which made WhiteJo look up. Darryl proceeded to press their lips together, just like the first time. As Darryl closed his eyes and cupped Josh's face with his hands, he could feel Josh's lips curving into a smile. WhiteJo moved his right hand and placed it on Darryl's cheek while gently pressing the other one on his waist.

Their kiss lasted a couple of seconds, it was not a passionate kiss, but a tender one, filled with so many memories either of them wanted to let go; what they wanted was to accumulate more. More of those lovely evenings cuddled on the couch watching TV, more of those quiet moments of them reading a book: WhiteJo's head on Darryl's lap while he played with his hair with one hand and held his book with the other, more nights after an exhausting day at work, more neck kisses Darryl loved so much, more hugs that always calmed Josh down and put a smile upon his face.

"I don't want us to break up, I really don't. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it." Darryl said after the kiss. He took a deep breath and continued. "I want a baby, I seriously do, but there's no way in the world I can picture myself with a baby without you."

"I don't want us to break up either, D. I love you, and no one else has ever made me feel the way _you_ make me feel." He washed off the tears with his hand. "So far nothing has made me change my mind about the baby thing, and I honestly don't know if I will. But whatever happens, I believe we will be able to deal with it. Together." He took one of Darryl's hand, moved it towards his mouth and kissed it softly, which brightened up his face.

"Together." Darryl repeated, as he closed once again the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I thought about making it longer, but I'm not sure if it'd be better to put it as another chapter or..? Please let me know what you think/if you'd like me to continue! c:


End file.
